The Lord of the Frozen
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Hazel and Ruby Goodchild were close growing up, until for some reason, Hazel began to shut her out. The only people she would talk to were the ones she trusted; Bilbo and Frodo. Then one day, when Hazel inherits Bag End, Hazel looses her temper and sets off an eternal winter. Now Ruby has to find her sister and bring summer back, and she meets a few hobbits along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! If you read about the Goodchild sisters and their adventures, then you'll love this story! Cassidy and I both saw the new Disney movie Frozen and loved it! How can we not write a fan-fiction! The both of us have worked really hard to figure out who should be who, especially Frodo. We hope you enjoy, and please leave a review! ;)**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

**Cassidy Evans**

The day was cool and bright, the sun shining brightly with only a few wintry clouds to dim its shine in the sky. Pippin held his breath as he gazed up at its wonder, filled with anticipation for the day ahead. He had finally reached the extremely important age of seven and for the first time he, along with his cousin Merry and best friend Sam, had been given permission to go along with the rest of the Ice Harvesters on the job. Technically Merry and Sam could've gone the year before, but they had insisted on waiting for their comrade knowing he would be utterly devastated to be left behind. "Come along children." One of the older hobbits called, snapping him out of his daydream. "It's time."

"Did you hear that Merry! It's time! It's finally time!" Pippin called, unable to hold back his excitement.

"Yes, Pip. Now come on, before we're left behind. You too Sam." Merry said, striding up to join him while a much more nervous and cautious Samwise followed along behind. The three together quickly hopped into one of the elders sled, filled with awe to be in the midst of the group of much older more experienced hobbits. They rode to the edge of the Brandywine River, whose top had barely frozen over about an inch thick; which was extremely rare and the harvesters planned on taking advantage.

They climbed out of their big sleds carrying huge saws, and cutting through the ice they began to sing. "Born of cold and winter air, and Shire rain combining, this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear, see the beauty sharp and sheer, split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart. Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!" Pippin gazed in wonder as the men finished cutting the ice, and began dragging the blocks through the newly made channels in the water. Meanwhile Sam pulled out a fairly decent sized carrot he had stowed in his pack and took a huge bite.

"Hey!" Merry cried, mouth wide in jealous astonishment as he turned to stare at his companion. "Let me have a bite of that!"

"No! It's mine! Bring your own carrot next time!" Sam protested, giving him a mighty shove as he reached out to snatch the delicious prize.

Pippin reached back without even looking and snatched the vegetable taking a big Oliphaunt sized bite before shoving what was left into Merry's waiting hands, successfully ending the argument without saying a single word; and leaving Sam to gape at him in shocked sullen protest. "Let's go!" The three boys scrambled from the sled, with their specially sized tools in their hands ready to get to work; each filled with awe as the song continued.

"Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred Hobbits! Born of cold and winter air and Shire rain combining this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart." The hobbits worked hard and fast, loading as much ice as they were able to cut and pull from the river into their sleighs and just as the sun was setting they prepared to leave.

Merry and Pippin had both managed to just collect a couple of small blocks themselves (ones the elders had cut for them of course, seeing as they were still too young to handle the saws), but Sam was still struggling with one of his own. Every time he managed to almost grasp it, the thing slipped just out of his grasp. He was becoming quite frustrated, and thrust his prongs with a little too much force sending himself toppling into the freezing river head first.

"Ah!" He screamed floundering about, desperately trying to keep his head above water. "Help! Somebody please help!" Immediately Merry and Pippin darted to their friends rescue, but none of the others noticed the danger that had befallen the youngsters and continued riding away off into the night without them.

"You're alright now, Sam. We've got you." Pippin assured Sam once they had laid him on the snow covered ground beside the river, though whether he was shivering from fear or cold he couldn't tell. The poor hobbit couldn't even speak, his teeth were chattering so hard.

"We've got to get him home before he freezes to death!" Merry muttered a look of deep concern on his face. "Hurry Pip, grab Sam's and my pack over there. He needs a blanket and a change of clothes quick! Do you know if he packed some?"

"Yes, I saw him stow them in his pack earlier this morning; although I believe then he was planning to bring them along to put over his own clothes as an extra layer. Just in case. You know Sam." He had a tendency to be somewhat overly prepared, stuffing anything and everything which might prove useful into his bulging well-worn pack.

"Yes, I do. And a good thing too. Those clothes just might save his life. Now hurry! And bring one of the elders with you on the way back." Pippin darted off as ordered, snatching the supplies as quickly as possible from where they had left them a little further up the river, but when he turned to find extra help he found the entire area deserted. "Merry! The elders! They're gone!"

Merry looked up from his tending to Sam then, his eyes going wide first with surprise then with horror at their surroundings. Pippin was right. There wasn't a soul to be seen. The boys had been left completely alone.

Ruby Goodchild lay restlessly in her bed for what felt like an eternity (but likely was only about fifteen minutes) staring up at the stars twinkling, smiling, and winking down at her outside her bedroom window. She did her best to close her eyes and go to sleep; but she couldn't resist opening them back up again to grin back at them. For as long as she could remember the stars had been some of her dearest friends, always shimmering so pretty out in the night time sky; constantly shining down on Ruby and her sister Hazel while they slept.

Bilbo, the kind old hobbit who had taken the two girls into his house after their parents' tragic death the year before, had often told them that the stars were there parents' messengers. Bringing messages back and forth between the separated family, and if they listened closely they could hear whispered words of love floating down on the breeze. Sometimes, when she closed her eyes and held completely still, Ruby would swear she could hear her mother singing her favorite lullaby lulling her into a peaceful sleep; but that wasn't the case this evening. The stars were in far too playful a mood for such things, and if they were up playing why couldn't she do the same?

Slipping from her bed she crept over to Hazel's on the other side of the rather spacious bedroom. "Hazel? Psst. Hazel. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" She whispered as loud as she dared, pulling herself up beside and then on top of her slumbering sister, bouncing gently in an effort to wake her.

"Ruby, go back to sleep." Hazel grumbled as she tried to roll over and get away from her beloved but inconveniencing baby sister.

Ruby, however, was completely undaunted. Rolling onto her own back so she was laying on top of the other girl, she sighed as dramatically as a five year old can. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Hazel laughed slightly, shoving Ruby off her causing her to land with a quiet thud on the floor.

Defeated she slumped and let out another sigh. Suddenly an idea struck her, and she immediately jumped back to her feet. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Both of Hazel's eyes popped open, and she smiled down at her sister. Ruby knew she had won. As quickly and quietly as possibly the two girls crept out of their room and on down the hall. Little Ruby dashed ahead calling, "Come on, come on, come on." Hazel tried to shush her, but it was no use.

They finally reached the grand ballroom Bilbo had insisted on creating earlier during the year, for reasons neither of the girls knew (and doubted he did himself), shutting the door behind them as they entered. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Laughing Hazel waved her hands together, creating a sudden rush of snowflakes between her palms which she formed into a snowball which when thrown into the air filled the room with a burst of snow which flurried about the room. Giggling Ruby started dancing about reaching up to try and catch the snowflakes, before clapping her hands together the way she always did when she was excited. "This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" Hazel stomped her little (by hobbit standards, but only because of her young age) hairy foot turning the entire room into an ice rink as a thin layer of the slippery stuff coated the floor. Giggling Ruby slid off, reaching out to try and steady herself with Hazel quickly coming to her aid.

The girls immediately set about to making their snow hobbit, working together to roll the three 'giant' snowballs, stack them on top of each other, and give her some arms, eyes, and a carrot nose. "Hi, I'm Rosie and I like warm hugs." Hazel said in a slightly goofy voice when they were done, standing behind their creation and waving her arms.

"I love you, Rosie!" Ruby cried happily, throwing herself into the snow hobbit's arms while wrapping her up in a warm hug. Laughing happily Hazel made the two of them dance across the slippery floor.

Next they slid down little snow banks together, until Ruby got another one of her 'brilliant' ideas. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her she climbed to the top of the nearest snow peak, springing fearlessly into mid-air squealing, "Catch me!"

"Gotcha!" Hazel called triumphantly as she created another peak just in time to catch her.

"Again! Again!" The game seemed to be going fine, until Ruby began to jump faster and higher and Hazel found herself having a hard time keeping up.

"Slow down!" She insisted, but the younger girl wouldn't listen. All Ruby could think about was the wind in her face and hair as she continued to jump faster and higher, feeling like she was flying through the air. Suddenly she heard Hazel cry out, and mid-leap she turned her head to see what was wrong. Her entire world went black.

Hazel bit back a scream as she watched her little sister tumble down one of the nearby snowbank landing on the ground completely unconscious. "Ruby!" Hazel darted to her side, cradling in her arms as a streak of Ruby's dark brown (sometimes mistakable for black) hair where Hazel had accidentally struck her with the magic turned white. "Bilbo!"

The entire room filled with frightening ice spikes as the young hobbit sobbed with her own fear and guilt. There was the sound of running feet in the halls and then the doors burst open. Bilbo Baggins was standing there gaping at the magical wintry world she had created with Frodo Baggins (his nephew whom Bilbo had also taken in, as his parents too had passed away not too long ago) beside him. "Hazel, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" The elder hobbit exclaimed in exasperation and the slightest bit of fear at the evidence of the girls growing powers.

"Ruby!" Frodo cried as he spotted the girl lying lifeless in her sister's arms. The two immediately darted into the room, Bilbo gathering Ruby up into his arms while Frodo took the still crying Hazel in his.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Ruby." She whimpered before turning to bury her head in her best friend's (aside from her sister of course) shoulder.

"She's ice cold." Bilbo murmured filled with a level of concern that sent shivers down both the children's backs. "I know where we have to go."

The three boys huddled close together as they struggled along in the deep cold night, trying their best to head in the direction they believed the Ice Harvesters had gone; but the going was slow especially with Sam's weakened condition, and they had no track or trail to follow. Only an old worn path and the dense wood about them. Still they had no other choice, and so they pressed on needing to and yet having no idea how they would ever get home.

Suddenly they heard a rushing noise behind them, and turning around they saw a curious carriage pulled by what appeared to be an actual horse (though one on the smaller side, and not much bigger than a normal pony) barreling straight for them. Frightened they immediately ducked to the side and neither Sam nor Merry even dared to watch as it careened by. Pippin, on the other hand, did watch and to his surprise and utter fascination ice seemed to spray in the carriages wake, leaving a slippery and glittery trail behind.

"Ice?" He murmured to himself curiously, before jumping to his feet with determination and darting after it.

"Pippin! Where are you going now?" Sam called after him in a surprised panic, even as Merry sprang to his feet to follow after his cousin.

"Come on Sam! Keep up!" He called in turn, and Sam seeing that there was little other choice reluctantly leapt to his tired and aching feet as well, toddling along behind.

"Faster you guys!" Pippin yelled from his space at the lead, and with that all the boys put on a burst of speed. Sam was sure his feet were going to fall off, when to their greatest luck the carriage pulled to a stop outside a small trading post at the very edge of the Shire. The adult hobbit leapt from his seat, leaving what looked to be two children huddled together in the front, calling out something about acquiring some more blankets and food. However, instead of going into the post to ask for directions concerning the way home as Sam sensibly thought they should do, Pippin insisted on stowing away under the very back seat of the carriage, to discover where it was going and (hopefully) the secret of the ice.

On the seat, just before he hid underneath, Pippin caught sight of a pretty young girl wrapped in what appeared to be a mountain of blankets. Her skin seemed to have some sort of olive tone to it, though it glowed an eerie pale in the moonlight, her hair was curly and dark, except for one startling white streak towards the front. Tentatively he nearly reached out to touch it, when he heard the older hobbit coming back and immediately ducked beneath his inquisitive mind officially made up. He had to know what was going on.

It was a good thing the boys had climbed on when they did, for it was a long ride, and a few anxious days passed before they finally reached their destination. When Pippin was sure the carriage had been emptied, he tugged on his dozing companions and the three stowaways snuck from their hiding place into the beautiful city that lay before them still following the trail of ice.

"Please, help. My daughter!" Bilbo exclaimed (for after all the time they had spent together he truly did consider the girls his daughters) as he burst into the hall where Elrond was sitting with some of his people, their discussion interrupted by the utter urgency in the hobbits voice. In his arms he held the still unconscious, barely living (or so they all hoped) Ruby, with Frodo and Hazel standing on his right side. Merry, Pippin, and Sam didn't quite dare go into the grand hall for fear of being caught, but rather peeked (extremely carefully) over the side of the door.

"Could it be?" Pippin gasped in surprise as he took in the wonderful folk who filled the hall. He had never seen their like before, but he had heard many strange but wonderful tales filled with men and, well….

"Elves?" Sam whispered in utter awe, looking as if he had died and woken up in paradise. "Oh, how I've always wanted to see Elves!"

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." A gruff voice spoke up from behind them and the boys whirled around to see and old man with a long beard and bushy eyebrows standing behind them, gazing at them thoughtfully. Sam let out a startled gasp, just as Pippin and Merry simultaneously reached out to tug at the beard hanging down in front of them. The old man pulled back a look of confusion and disapproval in his solemn eyes, but it soon melted into mirth and understanding. "Interesting little fellows…. I'm gonna keep you."

"Bilbo my friend." Elrond greeted the hobbit in a calm voice, though his eyes were filled with concern as he took in the situation; especially Hazel. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger." Bilbo replied.

Elrond nodded understandingly and then turned his attention to little Ruby. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." Bilbo told him laying the child down on a small bench that had been provided.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe… but don't worry, I'll leave the fun." The wise, masterful elf set to work performing a magic of his own. Pulling a glowing blue energy from the girl's head, he displayed her fondest memories for all too see, changing those with any hint of magic into ordinary ones. Of the girls playing outside in the snow, bundled up in all of their winter gear. "She'll be okay." He informed them as he replaced these new memories and patted her head gently.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Hazel asked shyly, a look of sadness passing over her face at the thought.

"It's for the best." Bilbo assured her, placing an arm gently around her shoulders.

Then Elrond turned his attention back to Hazel, speaking to her gravely. "Listen to me, Hazel, your power will only grow. There is beauty in your magic… but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." She gasped as he created images, first beautiful ones of her using her powers for good, and then horrible ones where her snowflakes turned to horrible sharp spikes and a mob of panicked angry hobbits came to attack her. She clung tighter to Bilbo as he too strengthened his embrace.

"No. I'll protect her." Frodo declared bravely, taking a step in front of Hazel as if ready at that exact moment to protect her from any harm. Bilbo smiled down at his young nephew, placing a calming hand on his arm.

"We both will." He agreed. "Besides, she can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, I'll lock the gates. I'll reduce the staff. Her contact with other hobbits will be limited and her powers will be kept hidden from everyone…. even Ruby." At this Hazel turned and gazed at her little sister, now sleeping peacefully with a smile upon her small face. She promised then and there in her heart she would never hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Do You Want to Build a Snowman?**

**Jessie Brown 4**

**Hi, y'all! I hope you enjoy this next one! **

Ruby was disappointed when Hazel had to move out into her own room, and she wondered if she had done something wrong when Hazel closed the door behind her. It was a week after she fell from a snow bank and hit her head. She wondered if Hazel blamed herself. But Ruby quickly forgot about the accident and watched as the snow fell from outside from her window. Excitement brought her to Hazel's door.

"Hazel," Ruby asked, knocking at her door. "Do you want to build a snow man? Come on, let's go and play!" She turned and sat by door, peaked under it, anything she could do to get Hazel out of the room. "I never see you anymore, come out the door…it's like you've gone away!" She took a break and sat in the living room with her dolls. "We used to be best buddies…and now we're not…I wish you would tell me why!" She laid back and stared at the ceiling. Finally, with a last effort, she went to Hazel's door again and tried to peek into the key hole. "Do you want to build a snow man? It doesn't have to be a snow man." Ruby added, pressing her lips around the key hole.

"Go away, Ruby." Hazel's quiet reply came.

"Okay, bye…" Ruby sighed, leaving Hazel.

Hazel couldn't help but to look out at the snow either. She enjoyed watching the snowflakes slowly fall to the earth. She leaned against her window and watched for a moment. She looked down to find she was turning it to ice. She gasped and stepped away. Panicked, she ran to get help from Bilbo.

"The gloves will help," Bilbo said, helping her put on a pair of gloves. "See," He took her hand in his. "Conceal it,"

"Don't feel it," Hazel finished.

"Don't let it show," The two said in a union.

As the years passed, Ruby's urging never ceased. Ruby was now nine years old, and still couldn't get Hazel out of her room. She ran up to her older sister's door and gave it the usual knock.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Ruby asked. "Or ride our bikes around the halls?" She jumped on her bike and rode around the hallways of Bag End. She rode down the stairs. (Hey, Bag End is a big hobbit hole!) She fell off her bike and into the arms of a dwarfish armor that had been set up by Bilbo. She swooned in its' arms. "I think some company is over-due… I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there Belladonna!" She jumped on the sofa and pointed at the picture of Bilbo's mother hanging on the wall. "It gets a little lonely," She admitted, walking over to Bilbo's grandfather clock. She lay down in front of it, her legs leaning up against the clock. "All these empty rooms…just watching the hours tick by…" She watched the clock and clicked her tongue, following the beat of the time.

Hazel was pacing around the room, breathing heavily. She looked up in shock at the wall and the door, mostly covered in ice.

"I'm scared!" Hazel cried. "I'm getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse," Bilbo tried to reassure. "Calm down," He made to walk toward her to offer comfort, Frodo did the same.

"No, don't touch me!" Hazel shouted. "Please," She lowered her voice. "I don't want to hurt you…"

When Ruby had turned twenty, she finally had given up knocking at Hazel's door. She figured out by now that Hazel would not answer. She ran to Bilbo's room and tackled him with a hug.

"See you in two weeks!" She said.

"I'll see you Uncle," Frodo said, embracing Bilbo.

"Take care," Bilbo replied. On his way out the door, he ran into Hazel. She lowered her head respectably to him.

"Do you have to go?" She asked hesitantly once she raised her head.

"You'll be fine, Hazel." Bilbo reassured her.

"Sure she will," Frodo agreed, walking up to them. "You've got me, Hazel. I'll take care of you."

"Take care of Ruby too." Bilbo added. With that, he made his way.

But after the two weeks were up, no one heard anything from Bilbo. Frodo insisted on giving him another week, but by that time everyone believed him to be dead. No one knew what happened, or if he was even alive. Eventually, all three hobbits of Bag End came to believe he was dead.

They held the funeral nearby Bag End; a black veil was placed on Bilbo's picture. The hobbits had found Bilbo's will, saying Hazel would inherit Bag End. Many of the hobbits were shocked. Most believed Frodo should've gotten the inheritance, including Frodo and Hazel. Frodo was a gentle-hobbit, he was the oldest, and he was actually related to Bilbo. But then again, he took in Hazel and Ruby in first, and the hobbits didn't want to go against Bilbo's wishes.

Frodo and Ruby had attended the funeral. A lot of the hobbits would ask them where Hazel was. Before Ruby could answer, Frodo would interrupt and say: "She doesn't want to be around hobbits right now, she's still grieving."

_Yeah right. _Ruby thought bitterly. _She never wants to be around other hobbits! _

But the bitter feeling didn't last long. She loved her sister, and now was the time to show it. She walked down the hall and knocked on Hazel's door.

"Hazel," She said quietly. "Please, I know you're in there…People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other…it's just you and me, what are we going to do?" She leaned against the door and sat down. With one final effort, she asked weakly; "Do you want to build a snow man?"

Hazel, sitting on the other side of the door, curled up and started crying again. Her room was completely frozen with snowflakes floating gently in the air. The state of her room matched her grief. She knew she couldn't, but there was nothing else in the world she wanted to do, but build a snow man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For The First Time in Forever

Two weeks had passed and Hobbiton was all abuzz. According to their customs and views, enough time had passed for the mourning of the odd Mr. Bilbo Baggins and the time had come to celebrate and honor the receiving of the inheritance. Frodo Baggins, on behalf of Miss Hazel Goodchild had tried to insist that the three of them preferred to keep the whole thing a quiet affair, but the rest of their neighbors would have none of it. So for the last couple of weeks, while the family had continued to mourn (as rightfully they should), the rest of the Hobbits had been quite busy making plans for a grand party to which practically the whole Shire had been invited; and the day had finally arrived.

"Welcome to Hobbiton" The Old Gaffer greeted the foreign Hobbits as they began to make their way up the Hill toward the famous Bag-End, each experiencing a varying degree of excitement.

"Why do I have to wear this?" A young boy complained, tugging at the fancy buttoned up shirt and overcoat his mother had forced him into that morning.

"Because the grieving time for Bilbo Baggins has finally passed. Hazel Goodchild comes into her inheritance today." She explained patiently for at least the millionth time.

"That's not my fault." The boy pointed out, earning himself a small glare which immediately shut him, even if it failed to make him feel any better or understand.

Even the three friends Merry, Pippin and Sam had come up from their new home in Rivendell for a brief glimpse of the festivities and a chance to eat some good old fashioned Hobbit meals. Not that what the Elves served wasn't delicious, it certainly was, but it just wasn't the same. Pippin was actually just perusing the assortment of foods laid out for the party when Merry nudged him with his elbow hard in the gut. "What do you want, Merry?" He asked turning to glare curiously at his cousin.

"Come on Pip stop taking so long and just pick something already. I want a snack!" Merry complained, still miffed that Elrond had entrusted the youngest of the trio with the purse full of golden coins instead of himself; especially when he was so obviously undeserving of such an honor. It might have been something about giving him responsibility and a chance to prove himself or whatever.

"What's the magic word?" Sam teased chuckling and shaking his head at the other two.

"Please!" Merry begged falling to his knees and holding his hands up in a pitiful gesture which got all of them laughing so hard Pippin was sure he would burst.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He said, once he'd finally regained some control over himself and turning he handed some money to the vender and picked up a huge carrot which Merry immediately snatched away from him. "Hey, hey, hey! Share!" Sighing, the hungry hobbit relented and the boys took turns passing the carrot around and taking a bite, while perusing what the rest of the shops might have to offer as they waited for the real festivities to begin.

Meanwhile two other young hobbit siblings raced past them up the path toward the hill, caught up in the anticipation which filled the air. "I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Fredegar Bolger cried as he struggled to catch up to his sister.

"And for a whole day!" Estella agreed not even bothering to look back in her excitement. "Faster, Fatty!"

An older hobbit followed more slowly and dignified along behind them, gazing past them as if to look upon the hobbit hole beyond. "Ah, Bag End, our most mysterious hobbit hole and neighbor. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches…." He murmured a crooked wicked grin on his face before he realized what he had done. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Behind him came the two of the main 'dignitaries' (if you could really call them that) of the Shire from their far off homes meandering slowly into Hobbiton together after having exchanged a few brief greetings. "Oh, my sore eyes can't wait to see the Goodchild sisters. I bet they're absolutely lovely." The Mayor from Michael Delving sighed.

"I bet they are beautiful." Paladin II Took, Thain of the Shire agreed eagerly and the two picked up their pace.

Ruby lay fast asleep in her bed, snoring softly after having tossed and turned for most of the night. Suddenly there was a quiet but firm knocking on her door. "Ruby?" Frodo called to her expectantly.

"Huh? Yeah?" She mumbled, bolting up right, her hair standing up in a ray of tangled curls about her head not unlike to what one might've imagined Medusas snakes appearing like in ancient myths from lands far away, if they had heard such myths anyway.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-" Frodo began but Ruby immediately cut him off.

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours." She lied letting out a big yawn before instantly falling back asleep, snoring once again. Her head dropped forward startling her back awake. "Who is it?"

"It's still me…" Frodo replied hesitantly. "Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?" She asked struggling to stay conscious.

"Your sister's inheritance…."

"My sister's insistence…." Ruby's eyes opened just wide enough for her to catch a glimpse of her new inheritance party dress, causing her to jolt wide awake with excitement. "Inheritance day! Ha ha!" She jumped up and rushed to pull on her dress, bursting from her room while still combing through and taming her wild curls. Taking in the party preparations that had taken and were taking place around her she couldn't help but squeal. "The window is open so is that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned 114 salad plates?"

She dashed down to the ballroom where she had spent so many hours playing alone as a child, sliding across its slick floor. "For years I've wandered these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!"

She went to eagerly shake hands with the dwarfish armor she had often crashed into throughout her growing up years, cringing when she accidentally broke it and eagerly going to try and hide the evidence. "There'll be actual real life hobbits…it'll be totally strange. Wow, am I so ready for this change!"

Then she went toward one of the newly opened windows, and in all of her excitement climbed out of it, completely ignoring her fear of heights which had steadily grown over the years, and began to dance giddily on the roof above. "For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!"

Climbing carefully down she went to stroll in the gardens, finding a cute family of geese and followed after them. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone! I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet _the _one?!"

She dashed back inside the hobbit hole, and into the ballroom twisting herself in one of the elaborate velvet curtains, pretending to be all dressed up in a stunning gorgeous dress and acting completely ridiculous. "Tonight imagine me gowned and all, fetching draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace!"

She noticed a bust of hobbit lad across the room, and immediately gave it her complete attention as she imagined her dream hobbit standing there instead. "I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair…" She turned and grabbed a fistful of the chocolate which had been laid out on one of the tables beside her, shoving it into her mouth. "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"

Gathering her courage she grabbed the bust and began to swing it around almost as if she were dancing with it…or him. "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've lead so far." Accidentally losing her grip on the thing it went flying through the air, landing right in the center of the big fancy cake which had been brought in. Wincing guiltily Ruby raced from the room, but the whole incident was soon forgotten as she burst into one of Bilbo's old art galleries and began to pretend to be all of the pretty girls in the paintings on the walls who were being renowned so lovingly by the boys. "For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I'll be noticed by someone! And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'll find romance! For the first time in forever…at least I've got a chance."

Meanwhile Hazel was waiting in the library watching through the window as many of the guests began to arrive. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." She turned to face a painting of Bilbo, standing so confident and calm as the Master of Bag End his familiar kind but adventurous grin plastered on his face. Taking off her gloves she tried to mimic his stance taking his will in one hand and old sword Sting in the other. "Conceal…don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know!" Both objects began to ice over in her hands. Gasping in panic she immediately shoved them back into their places and put her gloves back on, forcing herself to take deep breaths as she desperately tried to reassure herself. "But it's only for today."

"It's only for today." Ruby sighed from where she was now waiting by the front door with Frodo, who was giving her a small encouraging smile: even though his mind was completely filled with Hazel and worries over how she was handling all this.

"It's agony to wait." Hazel told herself, knowing that the sooner she got this over with the sooner things could return to normal.

"It's agony to wait!" Ruby cried now bouncing in her feet impatiently unable to contain the energy and exhilaration rushing through her.

Taking a deep breath, Hazel turned and exited the room calling out in a loud voice down the hall, "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Frodo heard the call and nodding his head went to do the job himself. Ruby tagged along right behind him, running out into the outside world once she was finally free. "The gates! For the first time in forever…"

"Don't let them in… Don't let them see." Hazel continued her little mantra, now standing at the edge of the hall gazing fearfully out the open door. Frodo came to her side and immediately put his arm around her, causing her to first stiffen and then relax slightly at his comforting touch.

Ruby pushed her way through the upcoming crowd, wanting to take in every single thing about this moment which she had been dreaming about for so many years. "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

"Be the good girl you always have to be."

"A chance to change my lonely world!"

"Conceal…"

"A chance to find true love!"

"Conceal, don't feel don't let them know!"

Finally Ruby made it to the bottom of the hill right in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the vendors and other celebrations set up for those who had not been specifically invited to come inside the hobbit hole. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever…nothing's in my way…Oh!" She slammed right into a decent sized hobbit pony just as she came down to the edge of the river. Losing her balance she tumbled forward, luckily landing in a small wooden boat. It began to tip off the small makeshift dock into the river below, but the pony immediately slammed his hoof down inside to steady it. "Hey!" She cried glaring frustrated up at whoever it was she'd just run into.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" The young hobbit rider asked with a look of real concern on his face.

Ruby gaped up at him in complete awe, feeling an instant attraction to this mysterious 'handsome' (albeit a bit pimply) stranger. "Hey." She started again in a gentler tone. "I-ya, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He pressed not seeming to be convinced in the least.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." She assured him, as he deftly hopped down from his horse and stepped into the boat beside her. "I'm great actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." He sighed in relief, offering her his hand. Their eyes met and Ruby could have sworn she felt a tingle of warmth run up her spine and spread through to the rest of her body. She had never felt anything like this in all of her life, and she liked it. Taking his hand, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Lotho Sackville-Baggins." He introduced himself with a gallant bow that made her blush.

"Ruby Goodchild." She curtsied in turn, causing him his face to light up with surprise at the revelation.

"Miss Goodchild…? My lady." He dropped to his knees, his head bowed with more honor and respect than Ruby would have thought she deserved even considering Bilbo's wealth and the 'station' her sister's inheritance would give them after today. The pony moved to bow too alongside his master, curling his hoof up and out of the boat as he did so causing the boat to tip once again and Lotho to fall right on top of Ruby.

"Hi… again." Ruby said laughing slightly at the awkwardness of their current situation. The pony immediately slammed his foot back into the boat to stabilize it again, but this action only caused the pair to tumble the other way instead resulting with Ruby landing on top of Lotho.

"Oh boy." He laughed well naturedly, not seeming to be upset in the slightest by her clumsiness.

"Ha! This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, it's just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Ruby stammered blushing furiously with embarrassment and confusion as the realization of what she had just said began to dawn on her. Still she found she was more flustered by the whole experience rather than humiliated as she was sure Hazel would have expected her to feel. Or maybe not. She didn't really know her sister anymore; perhaps she never had.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting one of the beautiful Goodchild sisters with my pony… and for every moment after." Lotho said, quickly rising to his feet and then helping her up once again.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not _that_ Goodchild sister. I mean, if you'd hit Hazel, that would be - yeash! 'Cuz, you know…" She rambled as she climbed out of the boat and came to stand beside the horse, petting him gently. "Hello." Then she turned back to Lotho. "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?" He asked giving her an amused smile. She returned the smile once again feeling that rush of warmth wash over her. Suddenly she recognized, through her gazing and drinking in his presence, the ringing of bells in the air, and immediately jolted back to reality.

"The bells. The inheritance. I-I-I better go. I have to… I better go." She turned to run, before turning back to give him a quick wave. "Bye!" And then she dashed off into the distance, disappearing from sight.

Lotho watched her go, unable to resist giving her a small parting wave. Unluckily for him his pony began to wave as well, taking his hoof out of the boat. "Oh no." The boat tumbled into the water with a huge splash and him still inside.


End file.
